Perfecto
by Darrensaurio
Summary: "¿Realmente soy bueno, Kurt?" preguntó Blaine, de repente; como si a la vez fuera una pregunta sacada de la nada y una duda existencial.


**Perfecto**

Autor: Shenanigans

Advertencias: Porno con sentimientos, qué puedo decir.

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, es de Ryan Murphy y Fox

* * *

Querían intentar algo nuevo. Era en sí tan dificultuoso para ellos, simplemente, hacerlo sin considerar lo que querría el otro y _sólo quiero que se sienta bien para ti_.

Lo cual sería extremadamente dulce para terceros, pero a veces es tan frustrante. Son dos jóvenes gay con urgencias y novios muy, muy atractivos y no pueden, no pueden dejarse llevar meramente por las urgencias.

Porque eso no es ellos.

Es por eso que Blaine -y es porque es Blaine, y es así como opera- necesitaba conversarlo con Kurt, lo cual resultó mejor de lo esperado. Y fue en una tarde solitaria en la residencia Anderson, un Viernes, la llovizna refrescando los jardines y fastidiando con golpeteos a las ventanas, cuando ocurrió.

Kurt estaba acostado boca arriba, respirando hondo - porque, siendo sincero, por mucho que le gustara la idea estaba preocupado de que le gustara quizá _demasiado _y todo terminara antes de haber comenzado. Las gotas de agua calmaban gota a gota sus preocupaciones, sudor amenzanado iniciar un recorrido por su frente.

Sus labios se encontraron, lánguidamente, en una promesa muda codificada entre jadeos por cada centímetro que Blaine se empalaba en Kurt.

_Demasiado, tanto, tanto, tanto y tan, tan insuficiente. _

Blaine trataba de controlar los pensamientos de su mente, pero no puede; no cuando lo único sosteniéndole de no caer estrepitosamente son sus manos aferradas a los hombros del muchacho, oh, Dios en el que no cree, aquél jóven de ojos que resumían galaxias en pequeños orbes y piel tan blanca y suave que le daban ganas de sumirse en un profundo letargo con Kurt dentro de él. Blaine dejó que sus dedos pasaran por la piel, y _Jesús, Blaine podría morir así, _su ultimo respiro consumido por labios, presenciado por lágrimas del cielo y descrito por rozes.

Se sostenían el uno al otro, uno intentando no caer al vacío, y el otro esforzándose por no empujarle.

Porque Kurt podía reiterar hoy y las décadas entrantes que no podía sentirse algo mejor. Sus manos agarraban la cintura del moreno, porque este podía estar todo lo ansioso que quisiera, pero Kurt no iba sencillamente a penetrarle, _parpadea y te lo perdiste, _en el calor del momento. Necesitaba el control, necesitaba mantenerlo palpable en su cuerpo sudando, en sus labios partidos en un gemido sofocado porque su ser estaba siendo aprisionado en una celda tan tibia y estrecha y todo un tormento delicioso partido entre el deseo y el fervor.

Cuando Blaine se ajustó, sentando con sus piernas abiertas y finalmente lleno de Kurt, le miró con ojos ahogados en el abismo de una lujuria mezclada con completa adoración que llenaba igualmente su cuerpo, gota a gota, al ritmo de la llovizna. Kurt le dedicó una media sonrisa conciliadora.

Quizá el control estaba sobre-estimado.

Blaine se incorporó, su cabeza inclinándose atrás, con sus labios por siempre abiertos en espera de los jadeos que sin duda vendrían. Con un poco de esfuerzo de sus muslos tensos, se levantó para dejar que la gravedad hiciera lo que hacía mejor. Las manos de Kurt bajaron junto a ella, colocándose justo en la parte en que la retaguardia conocía el inicio de sus piernas.

"Tan hermoso" alabó Kurt sin siquiera procesarlo; pues era verdad, la imagen ante él hacía su cerebro sollozar y escurrirse como mermelada hasta sus cuerdas vocales, desatándolas.

La larga línea de su garganta, expuesta; su piel víctima del rubor, y una de sus manos finalmente confiada lo suficiente para rodear su propia extensión tan roja y pulsante mientras continuaba presionándose para subir y bajar en Kurt, el esfuerzo dejándose notar en la sensación de escozor que tanta pena valía en sus músculos, en su piel, en su propio calor interno dando llamaradas en su vientre y miembro, ocasionando el retorcimiento de los dedos de sus pies.

Continuaron así por minutos que podían ser horas y la vez tan cortos, fugazes segundos, con Blaine en un constante vaivén entre el dolor que sentía en sus piernas y el intenso placer, Kurt rozando aquél manojo de nervios sin mucho esfuerzo cada vez, llevándolo al delirio.

El lento arrastre de Blaine levantando sus caderas ocasionó a Kurt un gemido que podía sentirse más que escucharse, y que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás, sumiéndose más en la almohada. Blaine se empujó hacia abajo bruscamente, y ambos chicos sollozaron con sus voces mezclándose en una. Con cada vez, cada segundo, cada embestida era más y más difícil para Blaine ignorar esa sensación de escozor asentándose en sus muslos.

"Mis, mis piernas, Kurt" gimoteó Blaine sin parar. Era tan malo y tan bueno a la vez, era ridículo. Era lo único que rompió su peculiar silencio compuesto de gemidos débiles y las regulares palmadas de Kurt en su piel. Kurt gimió y comenzó a levantar sus caderas con cada embestida, intentando darle a Blaine todo lo posible antes de que terminara.

"Eres perfecto, te sientes perfecto, oh, Blaine. Eres tan bueno —oh — dios."

Sólo fueron necesarios tres largos segundos más para que Blaine cayera, corriéndose sobre su mano y el pecho de Kurt. Kurt movió sus caderas hacia arriba durante su orgasmo, estimulando su próstata.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt..." balbuceaba Blaine atravesando su climax, mencionando el nombre de su novio como una especie de creyente rezándole a su dios. Aquella imagen fue suficiente para Kurt, quien se corrió instantáneamente.

Kurt acomodó a Blaine sobre su pecho, saliendo de el. Por un tiempo más, el silencio no tan taciturno en sí fue su compañía, ambos intentando recuperar el aliento y la perenne llovizna desatada en lluvia. El castaño acariciaba los rizos libres y húmedos en sudor de Blaine, susurrándole palabras dulces y afirmaciones.

"¿Realmente soy bueno, Kurt?" preguntó Blaine, de repente; como si a la vez fuera una pregunta sacada de la nada y una duda existencial.

"No, cariño. Eres Blaine, eres perfecto." musitó con una sonrisa en los labios que el moreno no podía ver pero si escuchar, besando su cabello.

"No soy perfecto, Kurt, lo sé."

"Calla. Eres perfecto. Eres perfecto porque eres perfectamente tú, defectos incluídos." con un toque en la nariz de Blaine, hiso ver que era su punto final.

"Oh, eso suena como algo que yo diría de ti. Te he hecho cursi." sonrió Blaine, incorporándose para estar frente a frente con el chico de ojos con ventanas a las galaxias de las lejanías. "Simplemente quiero ser perfecto para ti."

Kurt suspiró felizmente. Cerró sus ojos.

Otro suave beso a su frente. "Buenas noches, Kurt." sin embargo, inhaló otro pensamiento. "¿Kurt?"

Kurt sonrió, pero no abrió sus ojos. "¿Si?"

"En la mañana, ¿Podrías hacerme más de esos gofres de frambuesa? antes... ¿Antes de que te vayas?"

Kurt lo rodeó con sus brazos, uno en su cuello, el otro en su espalda. "No voy a dejarte" murmuró sin aliento, y besó sus labios suavemente. "Y—sí. Todos los gofres en el mundo, si los quieres."

Otro suave, ligero beso. "Los quiero."

"Son tuyos."


End file.
